Peter's Pain
by Weasley Weasley Jordan
Summary: Peter Pettigrew finds a Body of a girl in the forset, but when he drags his friends to the spot, there is nothing to be seen. Will anyone believe him?


(a/n): I don't understand why people HATE Peter so muc--- Ok yes I do LoL He's a lying, spying sniveling lil sneak. But I still like him. I like to think of him being a Very good friend to Marauders! I mean if you think about it. He had to be trusted and a very close friend to them all for them to make him part of the group!! That's saying a lot. Perhaps some day ill post my reasoning for why Peter turned Bad. It wasn't all his fault you know!! He was bullied into it to save his friends form pain.... only to find that he made things worse. Poor thing. Anyhow. I've gone on too long with that. For that is a new story all together!  
  
Anyhow.This was something I had started a long while back. I thought I might work on it again. I finished this part of it and well. Let me know what you think about it please. R/R please, as I do the same for each fic I read. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah then Normal. I don't own them! I just love them! J. K. R. Owns and made them!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew came bounding over a fallen log and charging up to a small group of his close friends, with amazing grace for a short pudgy boy. Coming to a now clumsy stop, practically bumping into a tall, dark haired boy, Sirius Black.  
  
"Whoa, hay Wormtail. Breath." Sirius said as he rested a hand on his short friends shoulder, trying to get him to calm down so he could speak.  
  
"I think its time to cut back of the Honydrake Sweets now Peter." Piped in James Potter with a joking smirk crossing his face, only to lose that smirk with a sudden jab to his ribs. "Hey"  
  
The third boy, Remus Lupin, with his large golden brown eyes, lowered his elbow back to his side, eyebrows gathering together as he watched Peter. "I think he's trying to tell us something."  
  
Still huffing, hands on his knees, Peter nodded and gasped a few more times; flinging his arm behind him pointing in the direction he came from. "Body. girl. hurt. blood." And with that he sighed deeply then took in a deep breath straitening up more. "I found a girl. She hurt!"  
  
All three of the taller boys blinked and looked at each other. Moments passed before Sirius finely spoke up. " Lead the way, and hurry."  
  
Peter's shoulders slumped a bit; hurry, oi! But he turned and waved them after him as he started in a trot back the way he came.  
  
The distance was great; it was no wonder Peter was breathless. The three taller boys kept up easily as they fallowed their friend. Peter then came to a sudden stop and looked about, blinking and looking around as if very confused. "She . was.around here. somewhere." He puffed out still looking around.  
  
The other three boys also looked around, as if trying to find something to tell them what happened. "Are you sure this is the place Wormy?" Sirius said as he stepped over a log and peeked over a slight drop in the landscape. Nothing there but a pile of old leaves and dirt.  
  
Peter, now almost frantic, started to swipe at Leaves and rocks, as if the girl was hiding under them. "YES! I'm Sure of it!" He almost yelled in a testy sort of voice as he kicked at a smaller rock.  
  
"But Wormtail. There are no signs of a person being here, well, till now." Remus said as he moved over to rest a hand on the smaller boys shoulder. "Your positive this was the place."  
  
The little Blond boy yanked his shoulder out of Remus' hand and moved over to a rock, pointing at his with a fierce movement. I had just climbed this rock. I was seated on it. When I turned and looked over to this side, -right- where Prongs is standing, I saw a girl! She was hurt! I'm not blind damn it! I know what I saw!"  
  
James took a few steps to the left, looking down at where he had been standing. Nothing there looked like it had been trampled on, mussed, or anything, save for the foot print he had just left. He looked to Sirius and shrugged, who in turned shrugged back, sneaking in the universal sign of 'Crazy' as he twirled a finger around his ear and crossed his eyes.  
  
Fortunately Peter hadn't seen this. He was still searching around, calling out. "Girl?! Hay Girl? Where did you go?!" as he searched.  
  
The three had never seen Peter so disrupt before. Finally, being the level headed one of the group, Remus sighed and spoke up. "Peter. If there was a girl here, and if she was hurt, we should head back and tell the headmaster. Let him and the professors find her. If we head any further, we'll be edging the Forbidden forest as it is."  
  
Peter didn't seem to like this idea as he looked at Remus with the saddest blue eyes he could muster. "Moony, what if she's really hurt bad or something. What if something odd from the forest came and grabbed her and dragged her back in and is making a snack out of her now? What is-"  
  
He was cut off as James spoke up. "Do you really want to go into the forest your self and find her? The sooner we get back the sooner the Staff and look for this girl."  
  
Sirius hoped over, and grabbed hold of Peters arm, pulling him towards the path. "Come on. Lets go. Moony and Prong's are right." He fallowed off to the path they had taken to get there, and turned, running up towards the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(a/n): R/R!! More soon, that is if you like it!  
  
~ G. Weasley 


End file.
